


我只是一只小猫

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [5]
Category: cql
Genre: M/M, Other, bjyx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800





	我只是一只小猫

我叫坚果。

我是一只母猫，更确切地说，是一只曼基康矮脚猫。

呸呸呸，我才不是什么短腿！人家是前凸后翘曲线大长腿小公举！

我的主人名叫肖战。他是一个真正的男（大）子（美）汉（人）。

因为我第一次见到他时，他说我蜷成一团，小小的，就像一只坚果，于是我的名字就叫坚果了。

主人会在阳光温暖的午后抱着我，轻轻顺着走向缓缓梳理我的毛，他的手指修长漂亮，上有常年握画笔留下的薄茧，总是能恰到好处地挠到最让我舒服的地方。有时我困了，就伏在他的怀里安稳地打个盹，主人就一边抱着我，一边望着远处发呆。

我会在主人织织毛衣时，好奇地拨弄那个可爱的毛线球，把它想象成一直色彩鲜艳的小老鼠，追着线团满屋子跑，直到散开的毛线把主人完全包围了好几个圈。主人从来不会生气，有时还会笑盈盈地录下我追毛线球的样子，再一点点牵着毛线收回来。

主人从小就喜欢画画，长大后做了一名设计师，这可和我离不开关系！要知道，我可是主人最忠实的粉丝和最敬业的模特，主人画了好多我的写真，舔爪爪的，玩毛线球的……不过我最喜欢的还是主人的自画像，画面中的他抱着我笑魇如花，就像阳光洒在一望无际的碧蓝海面上，春暖花开，就像小鱼干一样秀色可餐！

主人会让我趴在他的肚子上，一边轻轻为我顺毛，一边调侃我：“果儿，答应我，减肥好吗？”

才不！本娇娇公举可苗条了！什么减肥！就不！

家里来客人时，主人会抱着我，热情地向客人介绍：“来看看咱家姑娘，坚——果——”

我也会开心地喵喵直叫：“来看看咱家美人小哥哥，肖——战——”

主人会在下班后给我准备好好吃的饭！还会亲自下厨给我加餐！噢主人下厨的样子实在是太贤惠了！小哥哥好棒！

主人自认为喜欢温婉居家的女孩，可是明明他才是温婉居家的那个，家务做饭一切内务无死角全包，还会煮咖啡织毛衣贴膜（带娃）……谁收了他简直就是收了个颜值爆表的全职保姆（划掉）贤内助嘛！不！主人是我坚果公举的铲屎官！谁都抢不走！喵呜！

主人有一次心血来潮去参加了一档电视节目，没想到一下子就火了，他被一家艺人公司看中，直接就签了十年的约！

这不对呀，主人你怕不是签了卖身契了？

可是我只是一只可爱的小猫咪，我只能看着主人把自己的东西一件件打包好，和依依不舍的主人妈妈告别，独自坐上了前往异地的飞机。

后来主人越来越忙，回来的次数也越来越少，我知道他很辛苦，往往一回家直接栽沙发上瘫倒不动，没住几天又要拎着包远走高飞，几乎都没什么时间管我了。

哼！本公举生气了！叫你冷落我！本公举需要小鱼干！

主人每次都会开心地抱抱我，像以前一样把我搂在怀里顺毛，调侃我又长胖长大了。各种苦，各种累，主人一句也没提过。

主人似乎真的卖身给了一家周扒皮公司！压榨他剥削他，什么都不给主人，主人受了很多很多委屈只能默默忍受，不过没有什么能难倒我坚果的主人！在经历过无数磨练之后，主人终于大红大紫了！鼓掌欢呼！噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！跟我一起学猫叫，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！

正当我们都为主人感到高兴的时候，噩耗突然传来。

主人被曝出了不雅视频，还是全网直播，各大媒体纷纷争相报导，一夜之间，主人就被贴上了“卖淫”，“潜规则上位”，“爬床鸭子”诸如此类的标签。

主人的妈妈看见这个消息差点晕倒，我赶紧窜到她怀里，轻轻舔舐她的手安慰她。

主人明明是那么好，那么善良的一个可爱的小哥哥，他的眼神是那样的纯净澄澈，我这只猫都不相信他会做出这种事！

可是偏偏人反而都信了，随着有人开始举报主人吸毒，主人被强行逮捕后关进了监狱。虽然主人极力辨白自己是无辜的，可是最后，他还是被判了十五天的监禁。

喵呜！太可恨了！怎么可以这样对待主人！

本公举很生气，非常生气！

可是我还是只是一只猫咪，我没有任何能帮到主人的地方，我唯一能做的，就是依偎在主人妈妈怀里，安慰她几乎崩溃破碎的心，陪她默默祈祷，身陷囹吾的主人能平安无事。

主人的妈妈去监狱看过主人，回来时哭得不成样子，她紧紧地抱着我，仿佛我是她最后的依靠。我没有办法，只能用爪爪替她擦眼泪，可是越擦她的眼泪就越止不住地往下淌。

十五天的时间似乎格外漫长，好不容易熬到了主人出狱的那天，结果主人居然失踪了？？？！

全网的人都沸腾了，满世界找主人，幸好第二天，主人自己回到了公司。

主人给家里打了视频电话，视频中的主人虽然有些憔悴和疲惫，但精神状态还是比较好，看见我凑到镜头前还会笑起来，隔着屏幕摸摸我的头。主人告诉我们，不用担心，一切都会好起来，他会坚持自己的梦想。

主人你可以的！本公举相信你！你永远是那个最阳光最善良的小哥哥！

主人真的按他说的，一步一步重新起飞，顶着舆论的压力和公众的质疑一步一个脚印，慢慢事业重回正轨，即使经历了这么多，镜头前的主人笑得灿烂如常。

也许没有什么，能真正击垮这个乐观的青年。

正当我们认为一切都走上正轨之后，主人又出事了。

我不明白，为什么上天总是不肯放过这样好的人。

主人突然失联，好几天没有消息。

主人的妈妈以为主人出了什么意外，急得饭都吃不下，到处打电话找他，也没有消息。

直到电视节目出现了主人不雅视频的全网直播，我们才知道发生了什么。

吸毒，卖淫……作为一只猫，我不能理解电视里那些穿得一本正经的人口中庄严肃穆的高级词汇，但我能隐隐约约感觉到事情的严重性。

主人的妈妈不停地换台，买来各种关于报导主人相关案件的报纸，近乎疯狂地想要寻找什么，最后，只能对着扔了满地的报纸掩面而泣。

主人一定是被人陷害的！那个温暖善良，会温柔地抱着我，顺毛抚摸我的大男孩不可能做出这样的事情！

喵呜！这个叫孙子的大坏蛋！为什么要诬陷主人！

尽管主人一再为自己辩护，最后，还是被判处监禁半个月。

主人的妈妈把电视开了又关关了又开，既担心儿子，又不忍看见儿子难过的模样，她紧紧抱着我，就像抓住最后的依靠，眼泪大滴大滴地砸下来，打湿了我的皮毛。

我很想帮帮主人，可是我只是一直小猫。就连主人的妈妈去探监，我都不能同去。

被寄养在邻居家的几天，我能感受到邻里那种诡异而默契的目光，仿佛和主人有关的一切都被打上了一个无形的标记，谁沾染上就会遭来厄运。

主人的妈妈回来后，一进门就开始抹泪。从她断断续续地讲述中，我能猜到，主人过得并不好。

但我也只能伸出爪子，给她擦擦眼泪，喵喵叫几声安慰她。

每天早晨，我多希望能像以前一样，那个大男孩微笑着抚摸我的毛，神色温柔地把我唤醒，用好听的声音说：“坚果，早安！”小心翼翼地给我做好食物，放在我的食盆里，看着我一口一口吃完，摸摸我的头，笑道：“吃慢点，小家伙。”

十五天的监禁如此漫长，好不容易熬到主人出狱的那天，主人却杳无音信。

我们都吓坏了，给主人的公司，朋友甚至粉丝打电话，都一无所获。

主人的妈妈以为主人想不开寻了短见，整夜整夜地睡不着。

幸好，没过多久，主人自己出现报平安了。但对于他那段时间的下落却闭口不谈。

主人告诉我们，他决定放个假，和队友录制个综艺节目，顺便修养一段时间，放松放松心情，再考虑后面

同时，我又有点担心，记忆里那个阳光的男孩在经历了这么多事后，还会像以前一样吗？

事实证明我的担心是多余的，主人在视频里高兴地笑着，还伸出手想要抚摸我：“坚果！我想死你啦！”

主人和主人的妈妈聊得很开心，说的尽是旅途中种种快乐的见闻和队友们相处的融洽瞬间。仿佛之前的噩梦从来没有发生过一般，他还是那个天生自信，快乐活泼的男孩。

但我总觉得，主人的快乐中有强颜欢笑的成分。

结果，就在拍摄期间，厄运再一次降临在主人身上。

在主人挑战特技动作时，安全绳毫无征兆地突然断裂。

后续几天我们才看见现场漏出的视频，主人被手忙脚乱地抬上救护车，满脸是血……

主人的妈妈几乎是连夜飞奔到主人所在的城市，生怕晚了一会，主人就不在了。

当然，我趁她不注意钻进了她的行李，悄悄跟着去了。

主人还在抢救中，医院里到处都是刺鼻难闻的消毒水气味，护士医生奔跑的脚步声，失去亲人的痛哭声刺激着我们紧张的神经，我不敢想象，如果这一切降临在这个不幸的家庭头上该是多大的毁灭性打击。

“医生，请您一定救救我儿子……他才24岁啊……”主人的妈妈拉着医生的手不停地祈求，几乎都要跪下。

“我们会尽力，只是患者的伤情实在比较严重，请您做好思想准备。”

“！”主人的妈妈瞬间呆在了原地，难以接受的现实击垮了这个可怜的女子，她木然地道了句“谢谢医生”，就呆坐在椅子上，怔怔地望着急救室的门。

我躲在行李箱里，透过缝隙不停地看见医生护士从那道门里进进出出，仿佛是在和时间赛跑，从那道鬼门关里抢出主人的生命。

终于，主人被推了出来。

主人的脸色苍白得可怕，双目紧闭，浑身插满了各种吓人的管子，就像一个脆弱的瓷人，离开周密的保护就会化为齑粉。

“医生，医生，我儿子怎么样了！”主人的妈妈看着躺在病床上虚弱不已的主人，强忍住就要夺眶而出的眼泪，用最后残存的理智问道。

她很怕，从医生口中听见一个可怕的答案，双腿都在打颤。

“抢救很成功，患者已经脱离生命危险了。但还需要在重症监护室观察一段时间。”

“谢谢医生！谢谢您！谢谢您！……”主人的妈妈紧紧握住医生的手，不停地道谢。

主人活了下来，可是，再也站不起来。

重度脑震荡，腰椎劈裂，双腿瘫痪。

主人那么喜欢唱歌跳舞，那么喜欢户外运动，那么喜欢旅游看世界，从今以后只能靠轮椅生活——

这让主人怎么活下去！

喵呜！喵呜！我抗议！

更让人心寒的是，主人好像不认识我了。

我主动凑到他的身边，他并不抱我，也不会抚摸我的毛，而是双目无神地盯着灰墙上一个并不存在的点。

主人的妈妈尝试和他交流开导他，但主人从来没有任何回应，仿佛变成了一个有意识的植物人，失去了交流功能。

医生说这是创伤后应激障碍，建议让主人呆在熟悉的环境，有助于恢复。

这似乎很有效，回家之后的某一天，一直沉默低落的主人突然开口，请求妈妈把粉丝给自己的信拿来。

主人的妈妈以为主人想开了，开心地把主人早先细心收得整整齐齐的一大堆信件给他，交代了主人几句就出门了，准备做点好吃的庆祝一下。

我正在猫窝里睡觉，却被一阵可怕的焦糊气息和难闻的气味难受醒了。

原来，主人在她走后，找出事先藏起来的打火机，打开煤气，将那一沓厚厚的信件点燃。

这屋子随时都有爆炸的可能！

喵呜！喵呜！我拼命捶打着主人的房门，可是，房门被反锁了。

门缝下塞着一封信，上面是两个大字“遗书”。

主人的妈妈反锁了房门，我只能努力找到一扇窗户钻了出去，找到邻居，拼命把他拽向主人家门口的方向。

当消防员撞开门，冲进主人的卧室时，主人已经瘫在轮椅上昏迷不醒了。

之后，主人就被诊断出了重度抑郁症，主人的妈妈不得不听从医生的建议，把主人送到一家精神疗养院接受治疗。

那家疗养院管的特别严，还不准探视，唯一的优点就是据说特别有效，专治重度精神病。

可怜的主人被关在里面，每次探望，都是神情低落，目光呆滞，只会呆坐在床角，望着铁栅栏封住的窗外的远方，早没了半分之前阳光快乐的模样。

什么治疗，这根本就是坐牢！

我真的好怀念之前那个懂事开朗，会温柔地待我，会帮妈妈做家务，看妈妈织毛衣的善良男孩。

最近主人在的精神病院来了一个叫王一博的医生视察，听说这个医生特别厉害，善于治疗各种心理疑难杂症，希望他能把那个大男孩带回我的生命。

明天本公主就溜进他的办公室，把他带到主人那里去。


End file.
